Pluto
Pluto is one of the many characters in Head Soccer who doesn't represent a country, with the others being Cyborg, Kepler 22B, Devil, Valentine, Super Saiyan, Z , Asura and Mon-K. He is a reference to the popular anime series called 'Attack on Titan'. He's a 5-star opponent that requires 20,000 points to be spent to play against him in Arcade. If you have any questions about the character Pluto, don't hesitate to ask them here. Power Shot His Power Shot's name is unknown, although fans call it "Titan Shot". When he activates his Power, he'll suddenly spin around with blades quickly, causing him to drop any hat he's wearing. He transforms into a member of the Survey Corps (as seen by his spinning blades, green cape and 3D maneuver gear). Air Power Shot When he uses the Power Shot in the air, a giant monster (fans of Attack on Titan would refer to it as the titan to be called Annie) lit in flame appears. About 3 seconds later, it'll charge towards the opponent's goal. The ball is located in his arm, which is hard to reach if you haven't maxed out your jumping stats. If the opponent touches the ball, he'll be flung off-screen briefly. This allows Pluto to get a goal. Ground Power Shot His ground power shot is similar, though the ball is located at the monster's lower body, and if the opponent touches it, the monster will eat the opponent, which will appear after about 1.5 seconds from the air, not giving much time for Pluto to score a goal. Counter Attack Pluto's Counter Attack is very fast. Pluto will go to the opponent's goal. When the opponent knocks it he will be disappear. It's very easy to catch this in his own goal. Only knock it and the ball will catch after Pluto and he will dash the ball in his own goal. It may need some practice but its a very easy way, so you would actually see that Pluto's Counter Attack is one of the worst in the whole game. Unlock Requirements To get Pluto, you must get 9 Achievements from defeating him in the arcade or you must pay him for 4,600,000 points. The Unlock Requirement is hard, because you'll have to pay 20,000 points to simply play against him. The best characters to get the Achievements are: Austria (for the not conceding a goal), Italy (5 Counter Attacks) and Thailand (jump). (Do not think it's that hard to unlock him, it takes time and just points. Just do all the requirements one by one if it's too hard.) Collage Click here to see the Collage of Pluto. Trivia * Pluto is based off a Titan shifter from the anime and manga 'Attack on Titan'. * He is the 8th non-country in the game * He is the 5th character with white hair, while the others are Devil and Australia Category:Characters Category:Non-Countries Category:Male Characters Category:White Haired Characters Category:Red Eyes Characters Category:White Characters Category:Characters from Update 3.0 Category:Characters with Power Button Effects